bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanatarō Yamada
| image = | race =Soul | birthday =April 1''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls | gender =Male | height =153 cm (5'0") | weight =45 kg (99 lbs) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | profession = Shinigami | position = 7th Seat of the 4th Division Leader of the 14th Advanced Relief Team of the 4th Division | division = 4th Division | partner = | base of operations = 4th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Seinosuke Yamada (brother) | shikai = Hisagomaru | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 11, Chapter 92 | anime debut = Episode 27 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Kouki Miyata | english voice = Spike Spencer | spanish voice = David Jenner (Spain) Ricardo Bautista (Latin America) }} is the 7th Seat of the 4th Division in the Gotei 13, serving as leader of the 14th Advanced Relief Team. Appearance Hanatarō is a short male Shinigami with blue eyes''Bleach'' manga; Volume 14 cover and chin-length black hair, with bangs framing the side of his face. He wears a standard Shihakushō, with the Fourth Division medical kit worn over his shoulder. Personality He tends to be clumsy and easily duped. Hanatarō's kind nature and nervousness results in him becoming the victim of many bullies and practical jokes. In fact, he states that he is "the most bullied kid in the world."Bleach manga; Volume 13, omake chapter Hanatarō's birthday is April 1, April Fools' Day. People spend the whole day tricking him as a result. According to Kon, he has a "boring, but somehow popular with the ladies" look. Despite Hanatarō's cowardly exterior, he is shown to be very bold at times. After hearing Rukia Kuchiki's story, he attempts to rescue her, despite her recent criminal record and noble heritage. After meeting Rukia's friend, Ichigo Kurosaki, Hanatarō decides to help Ichigo save Rukia, knowing that if he were to be caught, he would be imprisoned for betrayal. After watching Ichigo fight for what he believes in, Hanatarō decides that he too wants to start playing a more important role rather than watching from the sidelines, and begins to carry his Zanpakutō with him. Hanatarō states, when he introduces himself, that his name is relatively easy to remember, though Ichigo says otherwise, stating that if his name was Hanako (a girl's name) or Tarō (a boy's name) it would be easy. The name Hanatarō, according to Ichigo, is just confusing.As this joke would not make sense in English, the dub has Ichigo comment that "hana" means "flower" and that Hanatarō's name may as well be "Blossom." Hanatarō's name is actually a play on the name Yamada Tarō, the Japanese equivalent of John Doe, and Yamada Hanako, the Japanese equivalent of Jane Doe. By combining elements from both, Tite Kubo is probably saying Hanatarō is literally a complete nobody. Plot Soul Society arc Hanatarō first arrives alongside his division to assist in medical relief, he loses track of them and when attempting to ask some members of the 11th Division where his division has gone. He trips into them and causes them to fall down, in turn he inadvertently meets Ichigo Kurosaki and Ganju Shiba.Bleach manga; Chapter 92, pages 16-19 Much to his dismay they devise a plan to get themselves away from the 11th Division by taking him as a hostage. The 11th Division members simply look on in confusion causing Ichigo and Ganju confusion as well, until Hanatarō explains that he is of the 4th Division while the others are of the 11th Division. The 11th Division members further explain that they are the strongest of the Gotei 13, while the 4th is so weak that all they are good for is medical operations. They are also the division that the 11th Division dislikes the most, therefore they insist Ichigo and Ganju kill him. Feeling bad about the situation the two resolve to simply fight there way out of the situation instead of going along with their original plan of taking Hanatarō hostage. Thanks to a large explosion Ichigo and Ganju decide to use as cover while accidentally taking Hanatarō with them.Bleach manga; Chapter 93, pages 2-5 Hanatarō introduces himself when they find a place to hide, when Ichigo and Ganju use their map to determine the best route to Rukia they decide to leave Hanatarō behind as he is no use them until he reveals that he knows the location of Rukia Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Chapter 93, pages 15-18 Hanatarō takes Ichigo and Ganju through the sewers as a shortcut to get to Rukia's prison cell. He then explains the reason why he knows his way around the sewers of the Seireitei. When Ichigo asks why he has chosen to help the Gotei 13's enemies, to which Hanatarō explains that he has learned a lot about Ichigo from Rukia and he really hopes that he will save her.Bleach manga; Chapter 94, pages 1-3 Hanatarō explains that before Rukia was transferred to the Senzaikyū she was in a holding cell in the 6th Division offices. It was during that time that he was assigned janitorial duty there that he met her and they became acquaintances. From that point onward he would show up everyday as he enjoyed his time there and he and Rukia would have conversation where she spoke of mostly Ichigo. He further detailed that she has a lot of faith in Ichigo even after only knowing him for 2 months and that if not for her coming into his life it had changed drastically and caused him great pain for which she could never make up to him no matter what she does. Ichigo then further resolves to save Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 94, pages 5-9 As the group makes its way out of the sewer Hanatarō gives the all clear and explains that there is no way to go under the tower as the courtyard they are currently in is as close as he can get them. The group is then confronted by a new opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 94, pages 12-17 As Ichigo and Renji converse, Ganju asks who he is as his reiatsu is different then any of the guys they have previously encountered. He then notices Hanatarō is noticeably shaken by the arrival of this new Shinigami. Hanatarō explains that the person in front of them is the lieutenant of the 6th Division, Renji Abarai. Ichigo and Renji begin to fight as Hanatarō and Ganju watch. Ganju questions whether Ichigo can defeat such an opponent, but Hanatarō assures him that Ichigo has a chance as Ichigo has put Renji on the defensive in a short amount of time. Renji eventually gets the upper hand sending Ichigo through nearby buildings and causing Hanatarō and Ganju to panic.Bleach Chapter 95, pages 1-16 After Ichigo has put Renji through a wall a surprised Ganju and Hanatarō look on, prompting Hanatarō to state that its amazing that Ichigo can take a direct hit form Renji's Zabimaru and still stand. The two continue the fight with Ichigo gaining the upper hand much to Hanatarō's surprise.Bleach manga; Chapters 96-97 After Ichigo wins the battle he falls down from his wounds. Hanatarō and Ganju run to his side, he marvels that Ichigo could defeat a lieutenant and wonders what kind of super-being he is. He then sees a group of people coming in the distance, Ganju determines that they can't handle anymore fights as he picks up Ichigo. He then suggests to Hanatarō that they get somewhere deserted quick.Bleach manga; Chapter 99, pages 7-8 The group retreats back into the sewers where Hanatarō explains to Ganju the power of healing the 4th Division excels at as he attempts to heal Ichigo's injuries, stating he only needs one night and he will have healed him completely.Bleach manga; Chapter 99, pages 10-11 Ichigo wakes up as Hanatarō is healing him in the sewer. Hanatarō tells him not to get up since his wounds aren't healed yet. Ichigo remembers that he was fighting Renji, he gets right up and tells Hanatarō that he's okay, despite Hanatarō's protest. But just when he is about to leave, Ganju knocks him out with a punch, saying if Ichigo can't take a punch like that then he's not okay and he'd better lay down like a good boy until he's healed. Hanatarō comes take Ichigo away and complains that now he has another injury and Ganju is so brutal. Ganju says that how he does things and at least he stopped Ichigo. Hanatarō is wondering why the wound on Ichigo's left torso is so shallow, it's should have been a fatal wound. It was the mask that hidden inside his robe that saved him. Hanatarō wonders what that mask is made of because it blocked an attack from Renji. But more importantly, why does that mask looks so much like a Hollow's mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 100, pages 1-4 Later Ganju wakes up to find Hanatarō drooling on him. He pushes Hanatarō away, who continues to sleep. Ichigo informs Ganju that Hanatarō is so exhausted because he healed Ganju after he was done healing Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 101, pages 18-20 Hanatarō takes a pill to revitalize him and although he claims that it is working, Ichigo and Ganju are not convinced. Regardless, they return to the surface and find it strange that no guards had been posted. However, Hanatarō suggests that they most likely did not think they could return so soon after yesterday. Ganju wonders if the others are alright. Ichigo replies that they are, saying Orihime and Ishida are a thousand times smarter than them and as such would never pick fights with people they could not defeat. When Ganju asks about Chad, Ichigo replies that he is even less of a worry as not only has Ichigo been feelings Chad's reiatsu since coming to Soul Society, but that Ichigo can't even imagine Chad losing.Bleach manga; Chapter 102, pages 8-11 Ichigo, Ganju and Hanatarō run up the many steps leading to the Senzaikyū. When they get to the top, Ichigo comments on how lax security is when they suddenly feel a massive amount of reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 102, pages 18-19 They try to run from the reiatsu, but fall short of doing so as Hanatarō collapses, prompting Ganju to carry him.Bleach manga; Chapter 103, pages 1-4 As the source of the reiatsu reveals itself to be the captain of the 11th Division, Kenpachi Zaraki, Hanatarō and Ganju begin suffocating due to the massive pressure. Ganju tells Ichigo not to worry and to focus on the fight. Suddenly, Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi jumps out of Kenpachi's back and steps on Ichigo's shoulder to look at Hanatarō, making Ichigo furiously chases her off. Yachiru says he's angry and Kenpachi tells her it's her fault. Ichigo tells Ganju to take Hanatarō to go rescue Rukia first while he stay here to stop Kenpachi. Ganju doesn't agree at first, but he knows he can't do anything so he takes Hanatarō and runs off.Bleach manga; Chapter 104, pages 1-7 Hanatarō wakes up while still being carried by Ganju. He asks where Ichigo is and Ganju says he's still back there. Hanatarō says they have to go back. Because no matter how strong Ichigo is, he can't win. Because that man is the 11th Division captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. Kenpachi is the nickname given to the man who has slain the most enemies and won the most battles. The name means "no matter how many times you cut him, he will never fall".Bleach manga; Chapter 104, pages 16-17 Hanatarō wakes-up to find himself being taken away from the fight between Ichigo and Kenpachi by Ganju. Hanatarō tells Ganju to let him go, saying that if they don't help Ichigo, he will die. Ganju reminds him that they were paralyzed just from Zaraki's reiatsu, therefore they cannot in reality do anything to help Ichigo. Ganju goes on to say that Ichigo has the best chance of beating Zaraki out of the three of them and that they have a job of their own, as Ichigo entrusted them to save Rukia. Motivated, Hanatarō heads towards Rukia's cells with Ganju.Bleach manga; Chapter 105, pages 1-3 Hanatarō and Ganju arrive near the Senzaikyū. Hanatarō notices that the noise has stopped and wonders if Ichigo is okay. Ganju says that they are all the way here, all they can do is hope that he is. They have no time to worry for him, they have to focus on here. Then he tells Hanatarō to ready to jump.Bleach manga; Chapter 114, pages 18-19 The guards outside Rukia's cell comment on how the whole eastern half of the Senzaikyū has been destroyed. Suddenly, one of them falls unconscious. As the other looks the other Shinigami is distracted by the movement on the roof, Ganju sneaks-up behinds him and knocks him unconscious. Hanatarō tells Ganju he was too rough, but Ganju dismisses it and wonders what Hanatarō used. Hanatarō explains that he used Shinten, a kind of tranquilizer. They then make it to the cell and Hanatarō presents a key. Explaining that he stole is last night after resolving to do whatever he could, following Ichigo's example, even if he is punished later. He, however, states that he thinks he is useless because all he managed was to do was steal a key. Ganju comments that he has done enough. The cell doors start to open and Ganju eagerly goes inside to have a look at the Shinigami over whom everybody is fighting, but suddenly stops dead in his track. Rukia asks him if he is with Ichigo as Hanatarō appears from behind Ganju and starts to drag Rukia away. Hanatarō then notices Ganju's standing stock still and wonders what's wrong. Rukia then notices the pattern on Ganju's pants and asks him he is from the Shiba Clan. Hanatarō asks Ganju if he knows her. Ganju says that he does and that she's the Shinigami who killed his brother. As Hanatarō tries to say that there has been a mistake, Ganju insists that it is the truth. Rukia confirms Ganju's statement and says that if Ganju is of the Shiba Clan then his older brother, Kaien Shiba was killed by her. Ganju collars her, prompting Rukia to calmly wonder what he is planning to do. Saying that she won't try to stop him if he kills her. Hanatarō tells Ganju to stop, reminding him that Ichigo entrusted them with rescuing Rukia. Suddenly, they feel an enormous reiatsu behind them has arrived on the scene.Bleach manga; Chapter 115, pages 5-20 Hanatarō says that is captain of the 6th Division, Byakuya Kuchiki. Ganju says he knows him, because the Kuchiki Clan is the head of the four noble families, and Byakuya is said to be the strongest master in the clan's entire history, he is also the most famous captain of the Gotei 13. Ganju says it's bad that he appears at a time like this. He says that they have no chance of winning and they should just beg him to spare their lives. Hanatarō says that they should just run away and take Rukia with them. Ganju says there's no way to run to since the bridge is the only way out. He asks if Hanatarō wants him to defeats Byakuya and run, throwing his life away in the process. He ask if Hanatarō wants him throw away his life for Rukia. Ganju says that Rukia killed his brother, there's no way he would give up his life for her. Hanatarō then say that he understands that it can't be help since there was never any reason for Ganju to rescue Rukia, he has no right to force Ganju to do it, but at least Ganju can take Rukia with him when he runs away. Hanatarō says that he will stay and tries to hold Byakuya here. Both Ganju and Rukia is surprised by that. Ganju asks if Hanatarō knows what's going on. Hanatarō says that he believes he knows, how Ganju feels, he wouldn't give up his life to save someone he hates, he would do the same if he was in Ganju's shoes. Ganju says that's not what he's talking about, this guy's reiatsu is as strong, or even stronger than Zaraki. How could someone like them possibly beat him. Hanatarō says he knows that, but he came here to rescue Rukia, so he can't just run away without doing anything. He thanks Ganju and says goodbye. Then he heads out to the bridge. Rukia tries to run after him, but Ganju stops her. Ganju then thinks that Hanatarō is an idiot, what can he do if he doesn't even have his Zanpakutō. He's still shaking, he must be scared to death, why is he bluffing so much when he's so obviously weak. Then Ganju lets go of Rukia, goes to the wall, shouts really loud and beat his head against the wall. The shout scared Hanatarō, he turns back and Ganju is behind him, telling him to move. Then Ganju kicks him aside, confronts Byakuya himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, pages 4-13 Byakuya easily defeats Ganju and then attempts to finish him, but is stopped by the arrival of Jūshirō Ukitake, captain of the 13th Division. Soon after Ichigo arrives to confront Byakuya himself, but is stopped by the arrival of Yoruichi Shihōin, who attacks Ichigo and makes off with his unconscious body.Bleach manga; Chapters 117-118 Ukitake calls for his 3rd seats, Sentarō Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu. They jump out from under the bridge, which makes Hanatarō thinks that there are more enemies. Hanatarō looks at Ukitake, trying to say something. Ukitake asks if he's trying to ask why is he helping them. Then he says that of course he'd help, since they are the prime suspects of Aizen's murder, they can't let them die. And more important, although extremely clumsy, they were trying to save a member of his division, so he can't just stand there and watch them die.Bleach manga; Chapter 119, pages 6-10 ]] Sentarō and Kiyone bring Hanatarō before 4th Division captain, Retsu Unohana, and read out the report of Ukitake, who arrested Hanatarō. Ukitake begs lenience from Unohana on the grounds that Hanatarō was mentally and physically coerced. However, Unohana is unswayed and says that given Hanatarō's position and the damage the Ryoka have done, she cannot overlook Hanatarō's actions.Bleach manga; Chapter 128, pages 1-2 Sometime later, Rikichi breaks Hanatarō out of the 4th Division cell so that he could heal Renji. Rikichi tells Renji that he wants Renji to survive, no matter what happens, he wants Renji to fight and be cool however Renji wants. He also brings clothes for Renji and tells him to put them on. Hanatarō says that he can't save Rukia no matter how hard he tries so he asks Renji to save her. Renji says yes.Bleach manga; Chapter 149, pages 14-18 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Hueco Mundo arc Hanatarō accompanies Captain Byakuya Kuchiki to Hueco Mundo and is annoyed when Byakuya uses Shunpo to go on ahead, a skill Hanatarō is unable to use.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, page 3 Hanatarō finally catches up, complaining to Byakuya about leaving him behind, but is then shocked to see that his leg is injured and that Rukia is unconscious. Byakuya tells Hanatarō to stand back since there is no guarantee he won't kill him by mistake.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, pages 19-20 7th Espada Zommari Rureaux tells Byakuya that each of his eyes can take control of one thing and that when he went to protect Rukia, he had activated two of his eyes and took control over Rukia as well. Rukia then gets up and slashes across Hanatarō's body causing him to fall to the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 301, pages 8-14 However, after the battle, he is healed by Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu who heals Rukia shortly afterwards.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 19-20 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc When Ichigo regains his powers he notices that Hanatarō's power was used to help restore his own.Bleach manga; Chapter 461, page 11 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After all of the conflict due to the Vandenreich, Hanatarō appears unharmed and treating many of the survivors. When Ichigo comes by to check on Rukia and Renji, Hanatarō finds him and offers to heal his injuries despite Ichigo claiming to be fine. Bleach manga; Chapter 515, page 6 Equipment 4th Division Medical Pack: As a member of the 4th Division, Hanatarō possesses remarkable healing powers. Instead of his Zanpakutō, he often carries around a 4th Division medical pack on his back. Presumably, it contains medical supplies, including a salve, bandages, and rejuvenation pills. One of the known items in this pack is Shinten, a green liquid which can knock out anyone with weak spiritual power with one drop (although it was still potent enough to knock out Yumichika, who is as strong as a lieutenant). It is presumably for use as an anesthetic. He is also known to carry a type of large pill with a skull symbol, which is a supplement exclusive to the 4th Division that restores stamina. While the pill given to other 4th Division members works as intended, Hanatarō's is merely a flour-filled placebo given to him as a prank by his upper-classman, although it appears to be genuine. Powers & Abilities Healer: As a Shinigami of the 4th Division, Hanatarō has almost no fighting powers, his only true weapon being his Zanpakutō in its released state. However, he is skilled with the healing techniques learned in the 4th Division. Kidō Practitioner: He is proficient in healing Kidō. Expert Guide: Because the 4th Division's combat ability is very poor compared to the other divisions, they are often assigned to perform the chores of cleaning in Seireitei, such as sweeping the sewers and jail cells. Because of this, Hanatarō and other members of the 4th Division know the sewer system and other esoteric passageways very well and have access to the keys of most buildings.Bleach manga; Chapter 94, pages 1-2 Zanpakutō Hisagomaru redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Beast Swords arc see Hisagomaru (spirit). Like all other Shinigami, Hanatarō possesses a Zanpakutō, even though he is rarely seen carrying it. Since his skills lean more towards medical support and not battle, Hanatarō tends to misplace his Zanpakutō as he rarely needs to use it. Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 119 is a Katana with a blue handle and a circular guard with a brown sphere or bag attached to it. Along the length of the blade is a gauge. *'Healing': Hisagomaru unlike common Zanpakutō does not inflict damage when the blade hits a target, but rather heals the wounds of anyone it touches.Bleach anime; Episode 120 Upon contact with a target a red smoke is emitted from the wound as it heals. The red smoke then enters the blade causing its gauge to fill up with a red light consistent with the level of the injury. Smaller wounds will barely fill the gauge at all, while Encroachment is great enough to instantly fill the gauge.Bleach anime; Episode 134 *'Shikai': Hisagomaru's Shikai command is .Bleach manga; Volume 22, sketches. When the gauge is full, Hisagomaru automatically initiates its Shikai and transforms into . In this form, it takes the shape of a scalpel.Bleach anime; Episode 134 :Shikai Special Ability: Akeiro Hisagomaru concentrates every wound it has absorbed into one massive attack that is usually initiated with a slashing movement that generates a stream of red energy somewhat similar to a Cero, powerful enough to deal a near-fatal wound to a Gillian-class MenosBleach anime; Episode 134. Subsequent attacks also have the healing restriction lifted, allowing Hanatarō to attack normally after the transformation, though Akeiro Hisagomaru's form makes that difficult. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Appearance in other media Hanatarō Yamada has appeared in some games as a playable character, such as in Bleach: Dark Souls. In Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, he is a non-combatant type and cannot attack directly. In the game, despite his style based on healing his allies, he is capable of using a Hadō #63. spell: Raikōhō. Trivia *Inside Hanatarō's quarters, he has a poster saying "Shoot for 6th Seat".Bleach anime; Episode 259. This is seen in the anime only. References Titles Navigation de:Hanatarō Yamada es:Hanatarō Yamada fr:Hanatarō Yamada Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Seated Officers Category:Male Category:4th Division Category:Gotei 13